A Witch?
by Kiyoshi'sGirl64
Summary: Angela reveals a secret to Bella.This, along with one of Alice's visions and an unforseen alliance could spell disaster for the Cullens.Or the long awaited demise of the Volturi.Which will it be?The results will affect everyone-supernatural or not.FCL64.
1. Prologue

The idea for this story came from Eclipse, page 143 in the following passage:  
_"Okay," I sighed. "I believe that. But I want you to know something--when it comes to all this enemies nonsense, I'm out. I am a neutral country. I am Switzerland. I refuse to be affected by territorial disputes between mythical creatures. Jacob is family. You are...well, not exactly the love of my life, because i expect to love you much longer than that. The love of my existence. I don't care who's a werewolf and who's a vampire. If Angela turns out to be a witch, she can join the party, too."_

From that passage, I'm sure you all can tell where this story is going. Well, nothing left but the disclaimer and the prologue. And since the author's note at the beginning of this chapter is longer than the actual chapter, I shall post the first actual chapter immediately.

Stephenie Meyer owns all the characters in the prologue as well as the entire passage in italics.

* * *

Because of her extraordinary self-control, Bella was able to remain friends with, if not Jessica, Angela. They saw each other frequently, and Bella even trusted her with Renesmee's existence. Not what she and her daughter were, but that she had a daughter. She implied that the child was adopted. Angela took everything—Bella's new appearance, her sudden gracefulness, Nessie, and the girl's extraordinary growth rate—quietly, never asking questions.

Until the day when Bella's perception of reality, for the third time, was completely altered by the now apparent truth in myths, stories, and legends.


	2. Chapter One

Stephenie Meyer owns all the characters in chapter one.

* * *

Bella was visiting Angela one day, as usual carefully avoiding any contact and the questions about her ice-cold skin that would be sure to follow. Angela soon fell silent, deep in thought. Finally, she took a deep breath and looked up from the floor to stare at Bella. "Bella, I have a question to ask you about your family," she began. Bella tensed, preparing to lie. "I could never ask Edward or Alice… it seemed too much like prying. But, other than Ben, you're my closest friend. So could you tell me how you and the rest of your family manage to live among humans without attracting too much attention?"

Bella stared at her, flabbergasted. This is not what she had been expecting at all. "Wha… What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. I know you know. You know I know you know. And I know that you know that I know you know. So just answer. And don't pretend you didn't catch that, either."

And she was right. Bella did know what Angela meant, and she had kept up. But how had Angela figured it out in the first place? They had all been careful, almost too careful. But she honestly seemed to know their secret anyway.

"I…" Bella didn't know what to say, so she tried again. "We're vegetarians."

Angela interpreted the statement the wrong way, which was what Bella had intended. Nevertheless, Angela's next comment still managed to force Bella's chin the floor. "But… how could you be vegetarians… Vampires—if the stories I've been told aren't just lies—can only drink blood, human blood. They cannot subsist on anything else."

Bella, although stunned, still managed to grasp the fact that, since Angela already knew, she had nothing to hide. "We only drink animal blood. We each have a personal preference." She grinned, knowing how weird that probably sounded to her friend.

"Really? You can live like that?"

"Yes… but there are only two covens in the world who do. Carlisle's and Tanya's—she lives in Denali with her family. They were at my wedding."

"If you don't mind me asking… what is Nessie?"

Bella grinned again. "Half. She can drink blood, or eat human food, although she prefers blood. Now if you don't mind me asking, what are _you_ to know what we are?"

"Are you sure you want to know? It might freak you out."

"Somehow, I doubt it. Angela, you remember the night at Port Angelas when Edward drove me home?"

"Yes…"

"That was the night he told me what he was… and also the night I realized I was in love with him. My best friend Jacob. He was the one who brought me out of my depression after Edward left. And then it turned out he was a werewolf. Yet he's still my best friend. At this point, I don't think I would even be surprised if it turned out you were a…" she paused to think and Angela interrupted.

"Did you say werewolf?" Her tone was filled with hate.

"Yes, I did. But he isn't, not really. He's a shape shifter. His pack just happens to shape shift into wolves," Bella assured her quickly. "Well, as I was saying, I wouldn't be freaked out if you turned out to be a witch."

"I am."


	3. Chapter Two

Stephenie Meyer owns all the characters in chapter two.

* * *

Bella just nodded, saying, "It's obviously not that bad if I can guess what you are." In truth, she had figured out Angela was part of the supernatural world, but she was surprised she had managed to guess what part. Especially considering she'd had no idea that witches even existed.

"You really aren't surprised." Angela stated, incredulous. "I can't believe it."

"I _am_ a little confused though," Bella admitted. "If you're a witch, why hasn't Edward figured that out?"

"Ah, so Edward's the one who listens to my thoughts. I wasn't sure if it was him or Alice."

"Yes, it's Edward. But you still haven't answered my question."

"Oh, I haven't, have I?" Angela laughed. "Whenever I move to a new town, I guard my mind in a way that no one can tell I'm guarding it. Imagine my surprise when I meet the Cullens! Someone in their midst was unintentionally listening in. I knew it was unintentional because the presence was fading in and out, as if they were trying to not listen but couldn't."

"I was under the impression that you'd lived here your entire life. And what about your parents?"

"My whole life? Far from it. I wasn't even born in this country. I've only lived in Forks longer than the Cullens and yourself. I placed false memories of myself growing up here in everyone's mind. I cannot do that to you, however. My powers don't allow me to do anything that forcibly changes a vampire. When I leave, I will remove any memories of myself from the humans here and I will be forced to trust your family not to mention me. As for my parents, they're not really my parents. They were a couple without children when I arrived in this nearly nonexistent town; memories indicate they are my parents though."

"One thing I need to ask about: how'd you figure out what we are?"

"With the proper focus, magic, and words—which for some reason are most effective in Latin—I can read minds. Listening to someone's mind doesn't change it, so long as they remain unaware of your presence. Every member of your family was thinking about how weird my blood smelled, which kind of tipped me off to the whole vampire thing."

"You do smell pretty weird. Not a bad smell, like Jacob, but a really strange one." Bella commented.

"I think it's because the magic runs in my veins—literally. As far as any witch who has ever studied the topic can tell, the magic is produced directly in the red blood cells. It's genetic and dominant, although incredibly rare, and the chromosome hides itself, so normal humans do not see it."

"It sounds like there is a Carlisle somewhere in your people. He has tested us, Jacob, and Nessie. Vampires have twenty-five pairs; Nessie and Jake have twenty-four."

"We have twenty-four as well. The twenty-fourth codes for anything magical. The gene itself cannot be found by human doctors, although I'd imagine Carlisle could probably find it with ease."

Bella's expression turned thoughtful. "Hmmm…" she said. "I don't think that there is anything else I need to know. If there is anything else I need or want to know. If you have any questions about my family or me, feel free to ask, and I will answer it as best I can."

"I'm curious about Edward's ability. What does that come from?"

"We're not sure; we _think_ human qualities are passed on into vampire ones, intensified in the process… but that's only a theory. Edward hears thoughts, Alice has visions of the future…"

"The future? Not even we can control what we see of the future… it just comes to us randomly. And then half the time it doesn't happen."

"That's the way Alice is too. The future is imperfect; it can change. She can specifically watch for someone's future but beyond that she cannot control it in anyway. Of course, she can't see Nessie or the wolves at all; we never did figure that one out."

"Do any other members of your family have mysterious talents?"

"Jasper can control the emotions of whoever is in a room with…"

"Why can't I hear your thoughts? I've wondered that since we first met. I wondered if you were, like me, a witch. I tried to get around the block I thought you had created, but was unsuccessful…"

"We aren't sure why… it's a shield of some sort, that was existent and nearly as powerful in my human life. Edward and Aro cannot hear my thoughts, and Jane and Alec's abilities fail to effect me… of course, with extreme concentration, I can get rid of the shield altogether or expand it to cover multiple people. But it's only mental; I am still vulnerable to physical attacks."

When she finished, Angela looked shocked. Finally she said, "You've met the Volturi?"

Bella grimaced. "Unfortunately. Three times. How do you know of them?"

"There were witches working with them once. The Volturi then betrayed them. It's nice to know that there are a few vampires who seem to hate them."

"Most vampires hate them. But, to make things easier for everyone, I wish to return to our previous topic. Nessie has abilities too. The reverse of Edward's and mine. No shield can keep her _out_, and she can make everyone hear _her_ thoughts. That is why she talks so little. It's not that she can't; she looks as if she is seven but has the mental capabilities of someone around sixteen. We couldn't believe how fast she developed. And all that is amazing, considering that now she is only a little over a year old. But, anyway, she prefers to communicate in that fashion, rather than the normal way."

"I see." Angela said, looking weird.

Bella laughed out loud. "You thought _I'd_ be freaked. You should see _yourself_."

"Yes," Angela mused. "I got more information about vampires than I would ever need to know. And way more information about them that I ever would have bargained for—it's given me a whole lot to contemplate."

"Well, go ahead and contemplate, then. I need to go discuss this new… revelation with Edward and Carlisle. Is there anything you told me that you don't want the rest of my family to know? We don't normally keep secrets, because of Edward's mind reading, and Alice's future seeing. I suppose I could keep a secret from everyone if not for my pathetic acting skills." When Angela shook her head, giving Bella permission to divulge everything she had heard, Bella said, "Bye." She was starting her car by the time Angela realized she had left the room.


	4. Chapter Three

I don't own any of the characters in chapter three. And I do know it is a rather long chapter. Especially Carlisle's and Alice's monologues, I guess you would call them.

* * *

"Edward, Carlisle," Bella called, barely louder than she would if she were speaking to a human who was standing directly next to her. They heard her and were by her side in an instant. "We've got a small problem."

"And what would that be?"

"Angela knows we're vampires."

"What do you mean she knows what we are?" Edward was panicking. "What happened? What did you do to tip her off?"

"I'm sure Bella would be _happy_ to explain, if you would just _calm down_, Edward." Carlisle said.

Edward took a few deep breaths, before saying, "What happened Bella?" in a much calmer voice.

"First of all," Bella began, "I did nothing to tip her off. That was you guys, before I even moved here."

"What?" Carlisle said, shocked, "And she hasn't told anyone?"

"No… because doing so would endanger her, as well as ourselves." Carlisle and Edward didn't say anything, so she continued, "Angela is a witch."

"That's not possible… I would have heard it…" Edward protested weakly.

"Angela put undetectable wards around that part of her mind. But she knows of your ability Edward. She knew of it before I said anything. Not who it was but that one of you could hear thoughts. If that's not proof, then I don't know what is!"

"She's right, Edward." Carlisle said. "Although, I wasn't aware their race still existed. I thought the Volturi had wiped them all out…"

"Angela said something about that. About an alliance between the Volturi and some witches. She said that the Volturi had betrayed them. Do you know anything about that?" Bella asked Carlisle.

"Yes. I was one of the ones who helped create that alliance… And it worked very well… for a time. Then, when I left the Volturi, friendships began to deteriorate. About fifty years after my departure, the Volturi betrayed what is now known as the Witches' Council."

"I think, because it's her friend, Bella should hear the rest of that story, Carlisle." Edward said, obviously responding to Carlisle's thoughts.

"Hmmm… well, imagine for a moment, if you will, the strongest army in existence. Now imagine that amount of force, a thousand times over, in an army an eighth of the size. Do you have that in your mind?" When Bella and Edward nodded, Carlisle continued. "Now imagine that there are two such armies and that they are on the brink of a war… a war so deadly, it could very well destroy the entire earth." Bella gasped and covered her mouth. "This was the state of things. And, as I saw it, there was only one solution: an alliance. I presented this idea to Aro and he agreed. So he, Marcus, Caius, and I met with the six leaders of the Witches' Council: Alexander, Philip, Matthew, Marie, Elizabeth, and Joan. Have you followed so far?" Bella nodded. "So we created an alliance, but just barely secured it. We discussed it and, because Aro has always held sway over things, all four of us decided to approve it. However, to create a treaty such as that, a majority of each side had to approve the terms. It was a close call with the witches. Marie and Alexander deeply distrusted us and voted against it. But since a majority still approved, it was passed. So now two very small armies—both with hundreds of times more power than any army then or now—are working as one. If it had been our desire, we could have conquered the whole of Europe and all other parts of the civilized world in a matter of days, if it even took that long. With the undead on the front lines and spellcasters on their flanks, it was an invincible army." By now Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice were gathered around Carlisle, listening to his story. "A few decades later, I left the Volturi. Discord grew after I left. I believe the reason for this was that I was the only one of our race any witch ever saw fit to truly trust. Everything went downhill when Philip, Marie, and Joan accused the Volturi of breaking the treaty by changing some witches into vampires. This they had indeed done—hence we have Jane and Alec. Thankfully, though, they lost most of their powers in the transformation. Although the accusations were valid, the Volturi denied them and retaliated. They encouraged humans to accuse Joan of heresy and she was burned at the stake. She could not stop them, because it would have revealed her race's existence. The witches and vampires ceased their quarrel for a short time. And then the Volturi killed the remaining five leaders of the Witches' Council. The witches' side fell apart without their leaders, and they were massacred by the vampire army. None escaped… or so I thought…" and Carlisle trailed off, his narrative complete, leaving his family in a state of stunned silence.

"I have one question," Bella said eventually. "Was the Joan you spoke of…Joan of Arc?"

"Yes. Indeed she was. And, from that, you can see how much of an impact confrontation had—even humans noticed it and recorded it…"

"Carlisle… We have a problem…" Edward said. "Alice, would you like to explain?"

Alice's face was grave. "The Volturi decided to make us come to Italy… and by us, I don't mean the Cullen family. I mean Bella, Edward, Nessie, Jasper, and myself. Since the day they came for Nessie, Aro has been thinking about our abilities. We already knew he wanted Edward and me, and why. The reason he wants Bella is obvious—he would then have a mental shield as well as his physical one. As for Nessie and Jasper, I believe there are two reasons. He understands how influential Jasper's emotions and Nessie's visions are. Second, he believes Edward, Bella, and I will be more willing to join him if they are part of his guard as well."

"So just don't go to Italy." Emmett said.

"That's the problem," Alice replied in a quiet voice, "I can't see what Aro's plan to get us to come there is, but I can see that it works. But not entirely. Because, although it's only five of us he wants, the eight of us are there, as well as flashes of blanks in my vision, which means Nessie, and maybe Jacob, are there."

Again, Alice's face went blank. When the vision was over she said, "I saw the same thing again… but this time more people were with us… Angela, as well as two girls and three guys I did not recognize. But I think that the second vision was no more than an alternative to the first…Because, Bella?"

"I've decided to ask Angela and any other witches she can contact to join us in our trip to Volterra."


	5. Chapter Four

Apologies for the length of time since I last updated. My computer decided it was going to not like the new format on this website and, until today, would not let me update. Thanks for your cooperation.

This chapter I own Michael. Four other characters I own are also mentioned, although nothing else. If you recognized their name from the Twilight Saga, however, Stephenie Meyer owns them. By the way, although their names are the same, Mike from the series is a completely different person from the Michael in this chapter. Thnx.

* * *

Angela's parents were home now. Bella could smell them. Bella decided to bypass that conversation—Mrs. Weber always attempted to give her a hug, which, for obvious reasons, she had to decline. She didn't have time to come up with a polite excuse for the avoidance right now. Instead, she looked around furtively and breathed in deeply, quickly verifying her original instinct that there was no one else around. Then, moving at her naturally inhuman speed, she climbed the tree in Angela's front yard, swing silently in through her friend's open window, like Edward had done at her house so many times before.

Angela was on her bed, reading a book. She didn't hear or see Bella's entrance and, when Bella addressed her, she jumped and started mumbling a spell in the Latin she was so fluent in. When she saw the intruder, she breathed a sigh of relief, saying, "Bella. You scared the living daylights out of me. And I don't scare easily, either. Is there a reason you couldn't come in the front door?"

"Yes. I did not have time to avoid giving your mother a hug. Nor could I actually give her one because I might accidentally crush her or she would react to the temperature of my skin."

"Ah. But what's so urgent?"

"Alice had a vision. The Volturi have decided to bring Alice, Jasper, Edward, Nessie, and myself to Volterra. By force, if it becomes necessary. We don't know what they plan to do to get us there…but Alice saw that it is successful, even if our entire family is there, rather than just us five."

"I see. But how does this apply to me?"

"I thought that you, and any other witches you could contact, might wish to back our coven and perhaps even avenge the witches lost to the vampire army centuries ago."

"I am…intrigued. I will consider the matter, then call you when I decide. Although, I cannot imagine many witches other than myself agreeing."

"And that would be because they fear another betrayal." It wasn't a question, but rather a statement of fact.

"Yes…" Angela mused, "They believe your race to be treacherous. Some even believe that you are the Devil's own, that if you can be killed, you'll be sent straight to Hell. That you don't even have a chance at Heaven, or wherever it is we go after Death."

Bella flinched. "That's what Edward believes. That we lost our souls."

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I'm sure that is a painful topic for your! I didn't mean—"

Bella cut her off. "It's fine. You didn't know. And anyway, Edward and I have decided on a solution. We'll just never die. If we don't die, it won't matter either way."

"It must be interesting to have that option available. And, for what it's worth, I don't believe it. How could I? You, Edward, and Alice are some of my closest friends. And it seems I have made up my mind. I have decided to accompany you and your family to Volterra. Besides, I have a personal debt to settle with the Volturi—Aro in particular."

"What do you mean?"

"Aro killed my mother and my father personally, back in the war."

"You're that old?"

"Yes. Every part of the supernatural world is part of that world because of time. Witches are born; they grow up at a human rate, stop at about sixteen or seventeen for girls and twenty to twenty-one for guys, and remain so until they die from wounds. Vampires are changed and then don't age ever again."

"Yes…and as long as they don't stop phasing the would pack down at La Push doesn't age. And Nessie will be full grown by the time she's about seven years old, and then stop aging and live forever."

"And true werewolves, rare as they are, are the only species that can die of old age, although most kill themselves before that. The time from full moon to full moon ages them the same amount that a human would age in a single day…" Angela trailed off, fully realizing for the first time the significance of her extended life.

After a moment, Bella asked, "Angela? What was your mother's name? And your father's?"

"Philip and Marie."

Bella gasped. "You mean the leaders of the Witches' Council?"

"Yes. It was a marriage arranged only for political reasons within the magical community, but they truly loved each other. After Joan's death, when the Volturi came for us, I was but seven years old. My brother was an adult by that time, so he no longer lived with us. My father told my mother to take me and run, but she refused to leave his side. Instead she put a spell on me, telling me to stay still, or I would be discovered. I did as she said, and watched as my parents fought for their lives—and mine—before being murdered."

"Oh, Angela! I'm so sorry!"

"No need. It was long ago."

"I'm guessing it's not significant that you're the daughter of two leaders?"

"On the contrary, it's very significant. In that sense, the Witches' Council is a monarchy. As you can imagine, this often leads to the same leaders for great lengths of time. However, when one witch dies of disease or injuries, their son or daughter takes their place on the Council. If they have not children, an election is held to fill the slate. Since both my parents were leaders, both my brother and myself are now leaders. Each of the other leaders had one child and all six of us escaped the Volturi."

"What are their names?"

"Well, there is my brother Michael and I, son and daughter of Marie and Philip. Henry, son of Alexander. Isaac, son of Joan. Erica, daughter of Matthew. And Annabelle, daughter of Elizabeth. And I do believe I need to contact them. Would you like to watch?"

"Hmmm…sure…"

Angela went to her dresser, above which hung an antique mirror. She took a bottle labeled hairspray off the top, and sprayed the surface of the mirror with it. The liquid hardened into a sheen of opalescent material as soon as it made contact. "This stuff will work on any surface, and allows you to communicate with anyone any distance away, although glass and mirrors provide the highest resolution image and the best quality of sound." Angela explained. She then turned to the mirror and commanded, "Michael invenīte!"

Very soon, a guy who looked a couple years older than Edward appeared on the mirror. He had blond hair with highlights caused by the sun. His eyes were a very dark blue, and seemed to hold all the knowledge of the universe. Eyes that belonged to an old man, not to this twenty-two year old, which is how old Michael appeared to be. And when they caught sight of Angela, they appeared startled. More so when he saw she had another person with her. "Angela!" he exclaimed. "And, you are?"

"He can see me, too?" gasped Bella.

"Yes, I can. And I can hear you, too. Why do you have a non-witch with you, sister?"

"Bella and her family need help. And I am going to help. We thought you might as well."

"I surely will. Whatever cause my little sister feels worthy to defend, I wholeheartedly agree with." He proclaimed.

"Bold words for someone who has no idea what the expedition we're embarking on is." Angela pointed out.

"Then enlighten me." Michael challenged.

"We travel to Volterra. The Volturi's time is finally come."

"Ahh! The murderers! I have waited a long time for this day. Now I have a chance to kill those bastards with my bare hands. The reign of the bloodsuckers is at an end! We will massacre ever last member of that despicable race, as they did to us! But may I ask as to how Bella and her family are involved?" He ended his tirade suddenly, and without warning, but Angela didn't miss a beat.

"They have become irrevocably enmeshed in a plot concocted by Aro. And I'm afraid killing off then entire race of vampires is not in the cards."

"And why not?"

"Well, first of all, there aren't enough witches left alive to do so."

Henry waved a hand. "We'll deal with that matter when we get to it. Any other reason?"

"Yes." Bella said, speaking for the first time. "I am a vampire. As is the rest of my family, my daughter and her boyfriend excluded."

"You lie. You do not have crimson eyes."

"A strict diet of animal blood makes them gold."

"Bah! Only one vampire ever chose to live that way. And you're not him."

"But I am part of his coven. And, other than the Volturi and its guard, we are the largest, strongest, and most talented coven in existence. Carlisle created my husband, one of my sisters, one of my brothers, and our mother. My other brother and sister joined him on their own. My husband changed me after our daughter was born. We all live of animal blood, the way Carlisle taught us. And the Volturi want the five of us with special abilities for their guard."

"Fine. Fine." Michael threw his hands up in the air, as if surrendering. "I'll help you. But only because Angela trusts you."

"If it helps, she was human when I met her four years ago. And she's only be a vampire for two, yet she hasn't tasted human blood."

"It does help, but only because she somehow has such marvelous self-control. I suppose I must help, if only because I have no evidence to support my saying no."

"Thanks so much, Michael. Effigiem demittete!" Angela said, and the image of her brother faded away, leaving only the mirror and the strange substance covering it. Turning to Bella, she murmured, "And here I thought he'd be the hardest to convince, as he harbors the most anger. Well, we must continue. Henry invenīte!"

And so, in a similar fashion, Bella and Angela convinced the remaining four to accompany them to Volterra. Unknown to Bella and the rest of her coven, however, was the fact that because of their superior lineage, the six witches who were now allies were the strongest spell casters in six thousand years.

* * *

Okay people! Translation time! And this actually is Latin. Only Latin II level Latin, I'll admit, but Latin all the same.

**Michael invenīte*** — Find Michael

**Henry invenīte* **— Find Henry

**Effigiem demittete* **— Dismiss the image

*** — **The verb is in the imperative, or command form, so it is an order.


	6. Chapter Five

Finally, I am back. This chapter is basically to introduce you to all the new characters. I only own Michael, Henry, Annabelle, Isaac, and Erica. Stephenie Meyer still owns everyone else.

This was supposed to be your Thanksgiving Day update, but I didn't have a chance to use the computer. So Happy Thanksgiving, a day late!

* * *

Angela and Bella had agreed that it would be best for the witches to meet at the Cullens' place. That way Angela wouldn't have to answer any uncomfortable questions from her foster parents. Also, the people of Forks had stopped asking about the Cullens' tendency towards strange houseguests long ago.

Michael arrived first, the day after his sister's plea for help, greeting Angela with a kiss on each cheek, before turning and introducing himself to everyone. He was tanned and very muscular. He rarely smiled, favoring a look of deep concentration, almost brooding. With his incredibly intelligent, dark blue eyes and sun bleached blonde hair, to any human he would seem to embody perfection.

Henry and Annabelle arrived two days later.

Henry was small, and kind of reedy. His red-brown hair and pale skin made it seem as if it had been years since he had set eyes upon the sun. His unnaturally pale skin was almost the same color as that of the vampires. He was perpetually smiling and had an incredible sense of humor, although it would probably be lost on most humans. All in all, he was the exact opposite of Michael.

Annabelle was short and skinny with reddish-gold hair and green eyes that missed nothing. She was obviously more outgoing than Angela, having no problem approaching the vampires, even Emmett, and asking whatever she felt like. According to Angela, this probably had something to do with the fact that she was a master of all spells and charms that affected the mind, such as confusion. She was likeable enough, however; most of the vampires got along with her better than either Michael or Henry.

Isaac arrived the fourth day after he had agreed to help Angela. He was short and stocky, with brown eyes so dark that you couldn't tell where the iris ended and the pupil began. His hair matched his eyes in color. He was very quiet, seldom speaking other than to answer a direct question, and even answering those many of his replies were monosyllabic. Yet the intelligence behind his words and eyes was so obvious it was nearly palpable. Bella got the feeling that he understood much more than he was letting on; perhaps even understood more than anyone else.

Finally, three days after Isaac's arrival and a week after first being contacted, Erica showed up. She was small, almost frail looking. Until you met her eyes. They burned and flashed with an intensity unlike any Bella had seen before. Her charcoal hair flowed in waves down to the small of her back. Beyond that, the surreal gracefulness of her movements almost reminded Bella of Alice.

And just as Alice had predicted, Jacob insisted on accompanying them to Italy, although he wouldn't allow any of the other wolves, Seth in particular, to join him. And so the Cullens, the witches, and Jacob threw themselves into the planning of their attack on Volterra.

* * *

Once again, Jasper took the role of lead strategist. Alice and Edward created an exact, minute replica of the city as it had been a year and a half ago. Once everyone knew the layout of the city, they all dedicated themselves to the plans each person practicing with what would be his or her highest advantage.

Bella played with her shield. She had found that, because removing the shield was harder, if she removed it for long amounts of time, it also became easier to expand the shield was harder, if she removed it for long amounts of time, it also became easier to expand the shield for even longer.

Jasper was constantly manipulating the emotions of the people in a room. But he was experimenting. Previously, he had only tried influencing emotions in one direction at a time. Now, he pulled half the people into a state of exhilaration while simultaneously making others slightly depressed. Everyone else felt that it was rather annoying, if necessary.

Emmett began lifting weights. Thousands of pounds with each arm, trying to determine if it was physically possible for him to get stronger. It was. Although, he did find that he had to feed slightly more often to sustain that strength.

Esme and Carlisle focused on tuning their minds with heated debates over completely random and inconsequential topics each night. They often lasted for several hours, the longest being six hours and twenty-two minutes, and that was over what Edward should fix for breakfast the next morning, which they wouldn't even eat. On top of that, they more often than not ended in a draw.

Rosalie and Edward trained Nessie. It was important that she know how to defend herself, although everyone refused to teach her any attack maneuvers.

Alice listened and watched the future on an almost constant basis, scanning for more information that they could use against the Volturi.

Jacob practiced his phasing, until it was so quick you really had no time to register that he was about to attack. And, by the time you did, it was pretty much too late to avoid injury altogether.

The witches practiced charms and spells, both defensive and offensive. They focused on offensive. Immobilization and killing charms in particular. They practiced the killing ones on deer, which the Cullens then drained because it saved time. The immobilization charms and other spells that created no lasting damage they practiced on the Cullens themselves in mock fights. Interestingly enough, none of the charms for confusion and other things that affected the mind could touch Bella. She had a sense of de jávu from the time they were preparing to fight Victoria's newborn army, when they all practiced fighting together. The she remembered something Angela had told her, "Angela. I thought you said none of your spells could change a vampire."

"I lied, and I'm sorry. But Bella, you need to understand; although we are friends, there is no vampire that a trust completely. I wanted to have an ace up my sleeve in the event that your family was ever to turn on me."

After three and a half weeks of this rigorous, self-imposed training regimen, Alice saw something. Aro was sending Demetri and quite a few of his other gifted, as well as ungifted, guard to Forks that very day. This was the Cullens' cue to move out. Not only would their early arrival catch Aro off guard, but also the castle in Volterra would be more vulnerable to threat and attack than it had been in centuries.


	7. Chapter Six

I only own Michael, Henry, Annabelle, Isaac, and Erica.

This chapter is dedicated to… Hawkins!!! They gave me the inspiration/motivation for the creation (lol) of this chapter! I don't think this is really what they really meant by their message, but whatever. The chapter is still dedicated to them. Thanks so much, Hawkins!

I apologize for the lack of an update (yes, yes, two months is a long time, and I'm sorry).

* * *

One Month Earlier…

"Aro, you need to tell Caius and I what is going through your mind." Marcus said it quickly as he walked into the room, not bothering with a greeting. "I have always accepted the fact that you hold the most power in our triumvirate here, but that does not mean that you can keep things from us. That could be a disaster; secrets have divided governments since the beginning of time, leaving it easier for an outsider to come along and conquer."

Aro looked up, not particularly surprised. Marcus was always to the point. "I only wished to figure out my own thoughts before attempting to communicate them to you and Caius. But if you insist. Felix, find Caius. Tell him Marcus and I wish to… discuss the problems presented by Carlisle's coven."

As Felix hurried off, Marcus said, "So this is what you've been dwelling on, Aro. I should have known."

Minutes passed, and finally Caius swept into the room, closely followed by Felix, Jane, Alec, and Demetri, members of the guard usually included in meetings. Aro frowned before waving the last four away. Jane scowled; it was not often Caius and Marcus were the only two allowed into one of Aro's meetings. Although displeased, she followed his instructions, still scowling, following the others out of the room.

When he was sure they were out of earshot, and the three were alone, Aro looked at the other two saying, "I want Alice, Edward, and Bella. But the reason I want Alice is also the reason I fear I shan't be able to attain them. Alice would see us coming. However, Marcus just made me realize that to divide and conquer is the best way to defeat that coven. I have also decided that it would be… advantageous to also have Jasper and Bella's daughter Renesmee. I believe Alice, Edward, and Bella will be more willing to join us if those two are offered a place among us as well. They also have their own advantages; from Renesmee's thoughts I gathered that not even Bella's shield can keep her out. Also, she has a strange pull that makes you _want_ to believe whatever it is that she is sending you. Convenient, no? Jasper could manipulate emotions in our favor. What say you to getting those five to join our guard?"

"I do believe the benefits outweigh the risks," Marcus began slowly, "although it will be safest to keep Bella and Jane as separate as possible; I've noticed Jane doesn't take to kindly to having her ability thwarted, and Bella doesn't like Jane too much after her display in here with Edward that one time. Then again, I felt the relationship between Renesmee and that shape shifter; the only bond I have ever felt that was stronger than that one is the one between Bella and Edward."

"Hmmm…" Aro muttered thoughtfully, "That could be a problem. Caius, what are your thoughts on the matter?"

"Convenient though their talents may be, I still believe them to be more of a threat. Think, Aro. Those are the five most talented… creatures in their coven. And they will always be more loyal to Carlisle than to us. And who knows what will happen with the half-vampire child?"

"Hmmm… interesting arguments, Caius. But surely having Renesmee close, watched by us is the safest thing in regards to her?"

"Yes," he admitted reluctantly. "As for Carlisle… If you ask me, it is difficult to rally around someone who is dead."

"No, Caius," Aro said sharply. "To kill Carlisle would only alienate them more, and make it more difficult to bring them to us. We must… as I mentioned earlier, divide and conquer."

"Perhaps we send a member of the guard with a request to meet those five here in Volterra?" Marcus suggested.

"No, no," Aro said, fluttering his hand in the air, as if to wave away the idea. "I am thinking that we manipulate their most problematic talent in our favor. Alice's visions don't tell her what decisions were made, only the results of those decisions. So here is my plan: we merely decide we want them her, and we wait. Alice will see that our plan, whatever it is, succeeds and they are in Volterra. Hopefully, she will attempt to take us by surprise and come before we send anyone there. If not, we'll send some of our guard to collect them."

"Brilliant, Aro. Using the enemy's gifts to manipulate them." Caius said.

"Don't you think?" Aro asked, "Let the dividing begin."

* * *

Little did the Cullens know that by traveling to Volterra before Aro resorted to force, they were playing right into his hands.

Luckily, they had an ace up their sleeve. Or rather, six aces. Angela, Michael, Henry, Annabelle, Isaac, and Erica were sure to surprise the Volturi.


	8. Chapter Seven

I'm back! Can you believe it? Two updates, in two days. Normally I'm not that quick with posting a new chapter, but doing so after not updating at all for two months... I am still sorry about that, by the way. Well, it probably won't continue, this string of daily updates, but because this is now the only story I am working on, I will try harder whenever I get stuck...

I only own Michael, Henry, Annabell, Isaac, and Erica. Well, that's all. This chapter is more of a lead-up to the confrontation with the Volturi (please don't ask why it's so long). R&R por favor.

* * *

The trip to Volterra was much more relaxed than the last time Bella had traveled there. This time Edward was by her side. She held Nessie on her lap for most of the trip; the rest her daughter spent sitting on the lap of Jacob, on Bella's other side, as he sat there guarding her. The rest of the family sat in various seats nearby. Angela and the others sat close to them as well, although despite the proximity they seemed rather separate and distant from each other to the other passengers. Of course they were flying first class, all the tickets courtesy of Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

Bella realized just how conspicuous they were when she heard two women talking several rows behind them. "They must be from a modeling agency. They all look so different; they can't be related. They are all obviously together, though. And no group as beautiful as that, together in first class, could be anything but models." Bella sensed rather than saw the other woman nod in agreement. She laughed, thinking of how off the mark the two women were; they were not traveling to Italy to model, but to continue a war with the most powerful group of vampires currently in existence.

Edward had been listening to the same conversation, or a very similar one. "Amazing, isn't it," he whispered, "How easily these humans are impressed." Bella nodded. Renesmee didn't seem interested in her parents' conversation; she was too busy people-watching. Humans fascinated her and she rarely ever had a chance to just watch humans other than Charlie, Sue, Jacob, and Angela. And Jacob and Angela didn't really even count.

In what felt like an incredibly short time, their final flight arrived in Italy. As soon as they were out of the main terminal, Alice and Jasper vanished. The rest of the Cullens, Jacob, and the witches made their way out the doors at an aggravatingly slow, human pace.

As soon as they stepped outside, a large bus pulled up. The doors opened… and they saw Alice behind the wheel grinning at them. Some of the humans were staring, perplexed by the sight of a girl as young as Alice driving the bus. Every time someone attempted to board the bus, she waved them away saying, "Sorry, this is a private, charter bus. Only the," she glanced down at a slip of paper in her hand, pretending to read something, "Cullen family and their guests." Edward snorted when he heard that. The witches looked surprised and slightly wary of Alice's vehicle choice. The Cullens and Jacob however just shook their heads, having expected nothing less from the shortest member of the family.

"What did you do, you little freak, to get your hands on this monster?" Edward teased her as he passed her seat.

"Bribed the people who really had the bus rented, and the driver, to convince him to get off and let me have the keys," Alice replied brightly. Bella rolled her eyes; Angela, the only witch who had managed to follow the conversation, looked slightly horrified, before deciding to just let it go. Everyone found a seat, and Alice slowly merged into traffic. Edward and Bella heard her complain about how the last vehicle she had illegally obtained in Italy had been much more satisfactory. Bella giggled; of course Alice would have wanted to steal another Porsche. Unfortunately, any cars Alice _would_ find satisfactory did not have enough seating to fit the sixteen people who were traveling together to Volterra.

Bella began to reflect on how different this trip to Italy was, in comparison with the last. Much less stressful, first of all, as they weren't attempting to stop a suicide. Alice wasn't driving as fast, either, although that probably had more to do with the fact that the bus wasn't capable of going that fast than it did with Alice actually wanting to travel at a slower speed. Also, there were more of them, and they were all much more prepared.

Edward said to Bella, "We could have run here this fast, and it wouldn't have been illegal, either."

"Yes," Bella nodded. Then, indicating the witches, added, "But they couldn't have. Jacob and Nessie, either. And, event though that makes eight of us that could, and eight that could not, I don't think the witches—or Jacob for that matter—would take to being carried. Not to mention the fact that it would look incredibly odd to have eight people sprinting—faster than possible—down the side of the road, especially with each of those people carrying another. And we wouldn't want anyone to get sick, either."

Edward chuckled, remembering the first time he ran with Bella. "Definitely not."

After several hours, the bus shuddered to a halt. They had reached Volterra.

It was only about two and a half hours until dark, but it was still bright and sunny out. When the Cullens stepped off the bus, the only member of the Council that didn't gasp was Michael; as the eldest he was the only one who had worked closely with vampires in the war. The only one who had seen them in the sun. Angela recovered the quickest, "So this is the reason you won't come out in the sun? Not because it hurts, but because you become so… conspicuous?"

"Pretty much," Bella answered.

"And that's also the reason we will have to scale the walls of the city at night; to avoid the sun and avoid being seen." Edward added, "You won't have to, of course, if you don't want to. You can go in and wait if you want to. Or you could wait with us and we could help you over the wall. That is if you need help."

Angela looked thoughtful for a moment. Then she looked at Michael; some unspoken communication passed between them, and Edward looked frustrated. It was obvious he was being blocked. The came to a conclusion; it was evident that as far as the rest of the witches were concerned, Michael was the true leader, but Angela was in charge here, if only because the Cullens were her friends.

"We'll wait here with you," she said. "And you're right; we probably won't need any help scaling the walls… although getting down on the other side could be a problem… But we'll figure that out later. For now, we—that is, Michael, Henry, Annabelle, Isaac, Erica, Jacob, Nessie, and I—should get some rest. The rest of you should probably relax as well; it might help." Jacob looked startled to have been included.

Everyone did as they suggested; the witches, Jacob, and Renesmee slept, and the remaining eight sat played chess. And once the sky had grown dark and the distant noises from the city had quieted, they woke their sleeping comrades. They ran to the least inhabited part of the city. Bella, Edward, Carlisle, Alice, Emmett, and Esme each carrying one of the witches. Renesmee sat on the back of a gigantic wolf. In a matter of a few minutes they had reached the wall they were going to climb. The witches stood, swaying for a moment, unaccustomed to moving at such speeds. When everyone had readjusted, they all turned to face the wall outside the city of Volterra.

Almost before they had time to blink, Alice was ascending the fortification that was proving rather useless. When she made it to the top, she looked about before nodding to everyone else, indicating that the coast was clear. She then disappeared into the city. Edward and Jasper followed her. Next went Renesmee and Bella, with Jacob standing below to catch Nessie if she fell. Nothing happened and they too vanished inside Volterra. Emmett grabbed Jacob and hauled him over the barricade, much to the displeasure of both of them. The witches each muttered a spell under their breath, which they had already explained would make them very light; light enough that they could scale the wall themselves. As they reached the top, one by one they stood up and jumped. They were easily caught by the vampires waiting on the other side, and removed the spell. Finally, Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie scrambled gracefully up the wall. They too dropped silently into the ally, where the group was waiting.

Together, silent as death, they swept through the Italian city to the fortress that loomed ominously over the quiet streets.

Little did the Volturi know that Aro's plan to divide and conquer was doomed to fail. That Aro's plan to divide and conquer was to be reversed and used against them. That Aro's plan to divide and conquer could be the end of the Volturi.

Little did the Volturi know that, like threatening any one member of the group, to threaten the unity of the Olympic coven was a rather dangerous and unintelligent thing to do.


	9. Chapter Eight

Okay, first I only own Michael, Henry, Annabelle, Isaac, and Erica.

Second, I apologize that most (or all) of this chapter will still be their journey to meet with Aro, Marcus, and Caius. This is because I am not the greatest when it comes to writing battle scenes (and there is approximately a 96.37298 (ha ha so random) per cent chance this will develop into a battle scene), and whenever I try to write them, they are usually preceded by one, two, or even three chapters of what seems like pointless details (Great Expectations all over again) and pointless rambling (which has apparently already started). All of that is just me mentally preparing to attempt to write a halfway decent battle. And this chapter (as well as the last) falls into that category.

Third, I have just finished writing this chapter, and I think that the end of this chapter is my favorite chapter ending of all the chapter endings I have ever written, so I would much appreciate it if you would tell me what you think of the chapter ending.

Finally, I would like everyone's opinion on whether or not the Volturi should actually be killed. Here are my thoughts on that: they should be, but Carlisle dislikes killing, and the Volturi (Aro at least) were Carlisle's friends. So please send a review (hint, hint) telling me whether you think they should die or not. If the answer is no, please include what you think should happen to them instead. I will consider all ideas because my brain has yet to work the story out that far.

Thanks so much. Please enjoy the following installment (again, so random!).

* * *

The group stalked through the streets. It wasn't yet very late, only late enough to be dark outside, so there were still many citizens of Volterra out on the streets. There were vendors selling all manners of items; people shopping; people walking through the streets with friends. However, the Cullens and their company were the largest group out that night and by far the most noticeable. They walked silently, with a grace that seemed almost surreal. People began staring, before it registered that they had seen people like this before; not the same ones, but ones who moved with the same gracefulness, the same beauty. A few people even noted that, like the others they had seen, they seemed to be headed for the castle. This in itself was odd. No one entered the fortress by night, and those that entered by day were always dressed in cloaks, in which every inch of skin was hidden.

With their steps only loud enough for them to hear, and their breathing even and calm, they approached an alleyway that was vaguely recognized by Bella, and instantly remembered by Carlisle, Edward, and Alice. Quickly, silently, and, seemingly without effort, Alice lifted a nearly invisible grate out of the ground. Nearly invisible because you would never notice it at night if you did not have vampire senses or if you had never seen it before.

In the next seconds, Alice and Edward slipped into the drain. The softest of thumps was heard when each of them landed. Emmett and Rosalie followed, Rose with a look of disgust on her face. Bella and Carlisle then turned to the witches and she asked, "Who wants to go next? One of us will hold your hands up here, drop you, and someone down there will catch you. It's perfectly safe, I promise."

One by one the witches fell, often followed by an, "Oomph!" as they were caught by waiting arms of stone. Next went Jacob, much to his displeasure; then Nessie. Quickly Jasper, Bella, Esme, and finally Carlisle jumped down into the gloom beneath the streets of Volterra.

"I'm surprised they still use this entrance," Carlisle commented, "It was here when I was staying with the Volturi."

After a while, they came to the thick wooden door, the entrance to the Volturi's stronghold. As they approached, it clicked as a lock turned, and swung open. They all tensed, waiting to see who was on the other side. It was… no one. Isaac, whose specialty was charms on inanimate objects and therefore incredibly skilled in that area, had silently opened it. Silently because he had enough experience to not need to speak that particular kind of incantation aloud, which all the witches viewed as an amazing feat.

They stepped through the door into the surprisingly luxurious lobby. Aro's human secretary opened her mouth as if to protest, but before she could say anything Edward was at her side, whispering, "I would consider it wise to not call for anyone, were I you. Despite appearances, you are the only human here."

Her mouth snapped shut and Alice nodded to Michael. He whispered a spell, and she slumped over, fast asleep. "She shan't awake until I wish her to do so," he explained.

They padded softly down the carpeted halls, only twice meeting others. At Carlisle's request and to Michael's annoyance, they had decided to leave everyone unharmed if at all possible. The three vampires they met were ungifted members the guard, and therefore easily subdued.

The sixteen entered Aro's meeting room, much to the surprise of the four (Aro, Marcus, Caius, and Heidi) already there. Aro smiled, then when he saw that the group he had sent (including Demetri, Jane, Alec, and Felix) were not escorting them, he frowned. When his eyes finally rested upon the witches and Jacob, the frowned deepened until he was scowling. Then his façade returned, and the scowl was replaced with what would appear to be genuine smile of welcome if they didn't all know better. All of these changes occurred in less than three seconds.

"Hello, dear friends," Aro greeted them cordially, "What might the reason for your unexpected visit be? And is there a particular reason you have brought several tasty humans with you?"

"Protection." Replied Alice simply, "We cannot have other covens trying to destroy our unity. We have no desire for power. We simply wish to live in peace, the way we choose, unaffected by power struggles among other immortals. Namely, you, the Volturi. And they are not human."

"Understandable. But why choose this time?"

"It is less dangerous now than Volterra has ever been."

"Why?"

"You are missing several of your most powerful."

Realizing she was right, Aro said feigning innocence, "You still have not explained why you are here."

"We are here," Renesmee began hesitantly, surprising everyone that she had even attempted to answer.

"To prevent," Alice took over for Nessie, thinking of the plot they had come to Volterra to stop.

"With plans," Edward said quietly.

"With power," Emmett commented.

"With perfection," Rosalie inserted, in reference to how much they had trained.

"With protection," Bella said, tapping her forehead.

"With perseverance," Jasper said, showing the arms that had been bitten so many times.

"To preserve," Esme whispered, thinking of the family she had found that was now being threatened.

"For peace," Carlisle said.

"To protect." Jacob glared.

"As poison," Annabelle said threateningly, recalling Aro's 'tasty' comment.

"As pain." Isaac put in.

"For payback." Henry added.

"For pleasure," Michael threw in, grinning at the thought of dead vampires.

"To purify." Erica whispered.

Angela finally looked up, "We are here as punishment."


	10. Chapter Nine

Ha ha ha ha ha! I'm back! Aren't you all so thrilled? Yay! I only own Michael, Erica, Annabelle, Henry, and Isaac.

Oh yeah, part of this chapter is a continuation of my pointless rambling, but the story picks up at the very end, and next chapter should be fairly exciting.

Read and Review, please.

* * *

Aro's eyes narrowed. "I see."

"Leave," Caius commanded. "There is no reason for you to be here, and you aren't welcome."

"On the contrary," Bella said, "there are many reasons for us to be here. First of all, Aro wanted us here. Second, we felt it necessary to come in order to protect the unity of the Cullen family. Third, at least six of our number have been personally wronged by the Volturi."

"None of the Cullens, I'm sure?" Aro asked (apparently he had never met any of the witches personally, only killed their parents). "So it must be one of you that smell weird." He turned to look at Jacob and the witches. "Now, tell me what I have done to you."

"You killed our families." Michael replied, his voice filled with a hatred so profound it chilled the bones of everyone in the room. He was out for blood.

As if sensing what Aro wanted, the door slammed shut seemingly of its own accord, just as Heidi made to move toward it. Isaac had shut it and fortified it with magic; no one, not even those with vampire strength, would be able to force their way through it. And the fact that no one could get in without first climbing up the side of the building and breaking in through the window set side for the beginning of the conflict at sixteen plus Nessie, and four.

"I knew there was a reason I felt it would be a foolish idea to try and sever the bonds between the members of the Cullen family." Marcus muttered.

"We don't wish this to escalate into a fight, Aro," Carlisle said calmly.

"Yes we do," Michael contradicted him.

"Well, perhaps not all of us wish to resolve this conflict peacefully. But the point I am trying to make still stands: the loss of life is never a good thing. It is harmful, unhealthy, hateful." Then glancing at Michael, he added, "Killing for revenge is bittersweet; you are happy momentarily, then regret doing what you did for the rest of your life. Death is never an answer, only a way to increase tension, hatred, fear, and war. Bear this in mind as we resolve our conflict."

"Might I point out that you are the ones who forcefully entered Volterra and this fortress?"

"Might I point out," Bella interrupted, "that you were the one who planned to tear our family apart, using force if it became necessary, as you knew it would."

Aro was pissed. What right did this young vampire, who nearly killed herself attempting to save a daughter that should not exist, have to tell him anything? What right did she have to speak to him like that? What right did she have to tell him that this conflict was his fault? What right did she have to accuse him of such things? What right did she have to win this argument, as Aro knew she would?

"Fine," he snapped, "What is it you wish us to do in order to end this, once and for all?"

"Step down." Edward said threateningly, in a voice that, under any other circumstances, wouldn't have left any room for argument. He added, "Feel free to continue living here, with your guard, as you have always done. Just stop imposing your laws on the rest of us and acting as if we must listen."

The Volturi all responded immediately, if differently.

Heidi gasped, as if the idea was truly unthinkable.

Marcus' eyes snapped open and up from the floor, although he didn't look surprised, just wary.

Caius exploded in anger. "Never! We are _the_ power of the supernatural world! We have been for nearly three thousand years! Our reign far surpasses any ever seen before—human, vampire, witch! The Romans, the Greeks, the Romanians, the Witches' Council! None have been so long-lived, none so powerful! If we abdicated, this world would fall into disarray! This world cannot—" he stopped.

Aro had held up his hand, his eyes narrowed signaling he was about to give his—the most important—answer. "No."

Carlisle stepped in. "Aro, you are outnumbered four to one. Six of us will use any excuse to attack. Six of us will join immediately if a fight is started. Two of us will join if we are attacked or if we think our family might need help. One won't attack but is perfectly capable of defending herself. The last is here solely to protect her, but may not be able to resist joining the battle. On top of that, we have practiced for this for over a month. It has been decades—perhaps centuries, even millennia—since you last fought—or thought about fighting—a battle that you would probably lose. Think, Aro! Do you really wish to take that risk?"

Before Aro had a chance to answer, a loud thud resounded from the other side of the door. Someone was attempting to force their way through, but thankfully Isaac's reinforcements held strong.

"We will fight. We will not forfeit our power just because one insignificant coven wishes us to do so."

"So be it," Carlisle said after a long, tense moment of silence. "Then I fear that the rift that has formed in our friendship is destined to keep widening until it has swallowed one of us." He then waved his hand, signaling that he knew he had done all he could do.

The witches were about to send strong bursts of magic at Aro, as well as the three others, when a crash and the shattering of glass resonated throughout the tower room. Five vampires swung into the room through the now-broken window and took their places around Aro. Absorbed with the conversation, no one had registered the soft scrambling of supernatural beings up the side of the tower.

Before them stood Alec, Jane, Demetri, Felix, and Chelsea. Aro looked pleased; everyone knew that Chelsea had been the one to throw herself up against the door. Then, running outside, she had met and explained everything to the other four.

For a millisecond, shock covered Jane and Alec's faces before it was expertly masked. Michael stepped forward, "Jane, Alec, how good it is to see you again." The words themselves were kind, but Michael's tone betrayed something else. It was bitter, and scornful, while simultaneously holding something that sounded like pain, agony.

In explanation, Angela, not bothering to keep her voice down because doing so would do no good, said, "I do not know if you know this or not, but Alec and Jane were once witches. Alec was Michael's best friend; and now they meet again after nearly two-hundred and fifty years, and Michael knows that the prophecy from one of the elders is about to come true: 'One day, in the very distant future, you two will engage in a battle to the death.' She would not say who wins."

And, having said that, Angela, along with Michael, spun around and seven of the nine Volturi were forcefully thrown up against the wall, by an invisible force, silent but for the mutterings that took place a fraction of a second before.

Felix and Heidi—having avoided the blast—ran full speed at the Cullens, intent on attack.

It was all-out war. One side would be utterly decimated before anyone was allowed to leave the tower.


	11. Chapter Ten

Sorry for the long wait (at least it wasn't two months this time!). I do have one good reason for not updating for the past week: my computer got infected with a weird program, and wouldn't let me do anything. Just a warning, if you get a message from something with a name like Anti-Spyware 2009, IT IS NOT REAL ANTI-SPYWARE! It pretends to look through your computer for viruses, then says you have a bunch of 'threats' (these are labeled as medium, high, very high, and critical (aren't critical and very high the same thing?) but none of them say low, or at least they didn't on my computer). This is a scam. They want you to the software from the 'company' that produced the spyware to remove viruses that ARE NOT THERE. So that's just a warning…

This chapter is exciting and definitely the best battle scene I've written (but my other battle scenes aren't exactly hard to surpass…). Well, read and review. I only own Michael, Henry, Isaac, Erica, and Annabelle.

Just a note: a lot of the time, the word a 'casualty' is interpreted as a death. However, that isn't the actual definition. Here is the military definition from : _a member of the armed forces lost to service through death, wounds, sickness, capture, or because his or her whereabouts or condition cannot be determined_. Of all the definitions I looked at, none of them were specifically 'death' (although there are some deaths…).

* * *

The seven that had been thrown against the wall of the tower were back on their feet and ready to attack before any of the witches had had time to blink. Aro flew at Bella, realizing that without her, the rest of the group's minds would be unprotected. Edward and Jasper, however, had planned for this. Next to Bella's side stood Emmett and Isaac. Isaac was not only maintaining a barrier in the door but also a barrier around Bella. This one was not so strong, and could possibly be wrenched apart by a vampire… but that was part of the plan. They intended to distract the one attacking Bella just long enough for Emmett to get his hands on them.

Aro, however, saw what they were planning—at least that Emmett was to get involved. So when, instead of going right at Bella's neck, his hands collided with an invisible force field, he didn't give Emmett time to seize him and instead joined Marcus in his attack on Alice. Alice, however, easily danced out of their way grinning all the while.

Most of the witches just stood toward the back, leaving the physical attack to the vampires; they were only to get involved as a distraction or to help someone who was in trouble. None of the witches wanted to risk hitting the Cullen family. The only exception to the first rule was, of course, Michael. He was directly involved in the fight, continuously firing spells at Caius.

Jacob had phased. However, at least at this point, he refrained from joining the fight. He simply stood between Renesmee and the vicious teeth and nails and magic that were flying in front of them and growled.

For the first few moments, Jane and Alec remained completely stationary. A creepy, white fog drifted slowly over the side of the room the Cullens were standing on, but they didn't even seem to notice it. Jane's piercing eyes glared at Angela, then Jacob, then Carlisle, and then they finally came to rest on Bella. Nothing happened. When Bella met Jane's eyes, Jane was nearly spitting with rage. She hadn't really expected a change, but Bella still made her mad. Bella smiled with mock sweetness, and shrugged as if to say, "What _can_ I say? I guess my ability is just more impressive than yours."

Upon hearing the words Bella didn't have to say aloud, Jane lost all her reservations and followed what was purely instinct. She flew at Bella with the intent of ripping her into the tiniest shreds she could possibly manage. When her hands met the invisible wall surrounding Bella, she started scrabbling at it with her nails.

The hatred of Bella Jane had contained, secretly nourished, and kept completely concealed in her stone cold heart for nearly three years, finally burst forth, with all the power Jane could muster.

The force of her attack resulted in a crash which reverberated through the tower and out the window to the streets below, where several people glanced up at the castle, startled by the sudden disruption.

Inside, Jane's hatred took Isaac by surprise. Her nails clawed at the invisible wall in front of her and soon there was a ripping noise as the force field was wrenched apart. Isaac looked startled, but Emmett was absolutely delighted. He had been longing to join the fight, but it was his job to help protect the key element of their defense: Bella. This was the reason to attack that he had been waiting for. Before Jane had realized what stupid idea it was to attack Bella, Emmett was involved. One hand was wrapped around Jane's neck, holding her up off the ground. Edward saw what was happening, nodded to Michael, who then took his place battling Demetri.

* * *

In the street below, people flinched, gasped, or called the police ass the thunderous crashes were momentarily covered by a bloodcurdling scream, which was suddenly cut short. The people outside shivered, despite the warmth of the night.

* * *

Inside, in order to keep Jane's head from reconnecting to her body, Isaac threw a wall—his strongest point, outside charming objects—around it. This way, the Volturi wouldn't be able to get back up and keep fighting, but the thick purple-black smoke of burning vampire flesh wouldn't obstruct the witches' vision and hinder their aim.

By about half-past eleven that night, most of the citizens of Volterra had come to the conclusion that whatever was going on in the castle wasn't going to stop anytime soon. Many had given up trying to sleep, as the loud bangs and thuds and crashes could be heard almost to the edges of the city. They had also realized that there was nothing the police could do about the shouts and crashes inside the largest building in the city. Somehow, it had leaked out that the police had traveled to the castle, and that the strange people who stayed there twenty-four hours a day had actually worked with them for once. Unfortunately, this didn't help; the door to the room where the people were fighting wouldn't budge, no matter what they tried.

By one in the morning, both sides had suffered casualties. The Volturi had lost not only Jane, but Demetri, Heidi, and Felix as well. Demetri had been attempting to fend off Edward, Alice, and Rosalie when Angela had sent a spell at him, hitting him square in the back. While he was incapacitated, Edward and Rosalie had torn of his head, which was then thrown inside Isaac's wall with Jane's. Heidi had been fighting Rosalie in the battle of who is more perfect, if you had asked Bella, when out of nowhere Alice jumped on her shoulders. From that point on, it was all over. Felix had still been fighting Michael when free-spirited and energetic Annabelle got bored of standing on the sidelines. For her specialty she had to have contact, which made things particularly difficult. She had Carlisle move in for the physical attack, while she ran by touching the vampire's frozen shoulder for the shortest amount of time possible. It worked; Felix became incredibly disoriented and confused, so that it was easy for Carlisle and Jasper to remove him.

Some of the Cullens were also out of commission. Henry had caught a glancing blow from one of the vampires fighting in front of him; although it wasn't hard enough to kill him, it threw him across the room, and his head hit the wall and he lost consciousness. Despite their carefulness, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett also lay on the floor, as unconscious as a vampire had ever been, due to a few cases of friendly fire from the witches. They had been hit by spells; thankfully, none of the witches had used a killing spell. The only reason they hadn't been woken is that they would be disoriented for a bit, which could present more danger for them than just 'sleeping' away the rest of the fight. Isaac's protection of Bella and reinforcement of the door had drained his energy to a point where he nearly fainted. Erica had temporarily taken over the job for him. Jacob had been injured because, as Carlisle had predicted, he hadn't been able to refrain from joining the attack. His arm had been broken again, and Carlisle refused to let him fight any longer. Esme was too busy tending to Henry, Jake, and Isaac to bother with the fight.

The Volturi's side had been reduced to five: Aro, Marcus, Caius, Chelsea, and Alec. The Cullens' side had been diminished until they only had nine: Carlisle, Edward, Alice, Bella, Angela, Erica, Annabelle, Michael, and Renesmee.

At this time the fighting slowed, finally halting altogether, with each side glaring at the other. From his pocket, Edward and Carlisle each drew a match and lit it. Edward then threw his upon the pile of bodies, Carlisle upon the pile of heads. They caught almost immediately, filling the room with thick, opaque smoke. The vampires then stepped back to leave the area clear for the barrage of spells that suddenly flew across the room at the Volturi's remaining members.


	12. Chapter Eleven

Here's the next chapter! I still only own Michael, Henry, Isaac, Erica, and Annabelle.

Sorry, but this chapter is going to be fairly (or even really) short, because the way I want to end this particular chapter is going to have to happen pretty soon. At least you got an update in a decent amount of time.

* * *

The Volturi weren't sure what to do. Yes, they could see through the dense fogginess better than the witches, but their vision wasn't one hundred percent, either. Besides, there was one other complication.

Like the vampires, the witches had spread rumors to take human scrutiny off of themselves. Rumors that skewed the ideas of what was in their basic natures. The widespread stories they had started were full of witches whose magic was full of sparks, loud noises, and somehow involved wands and broomsticks. In truth, they didn't need wands and, other than the words spoken to release it, the magic was silent, invisible, totally unobservable. And in this case, deadly.

Not all of the witches released killing spells, fortunately for the Volturi. Chelsea was thrown up against the wall on the other side of the room, shaking the tower so hard it sounded as if it might fall down. The other four managed to avoid being hit at all, although that was merely luck based in the fact that the witches couldn't see anything.

Moving quickly about, they used movement as their defense, figuring that staying behind a screen of smoke, while moving would make it harder for them to be hit. If they attacked, they reasoned, either the witches or the Cullens would see them and attack them before they had a chance.

However, because they could not see the Volturi, the Witches' Council was merely firing spells off as quick as they possibly could, so aim wasn't involved. Meaning there wasn't one specific target. Which, in turn, meant that eventually someone was going to walk into the path of one of the spells at just the wrong moment.

It was Marcus, and it was the wrong spell to get hit by. It was Michael's hatred. Death, wrapped in a small ball of unseen force. Before he died, however, he managed to whisper, "Aro. They are going to win. Save your life. Perhaps at another time you will be able to seize power back from them. Quit now. This fight will only end our empire forever, not preserve it. If you surrender there is a possibility that we will be able to rise again in a few millennia."

"No!" Aro howled. "I will never surrender."

Then two killing spells collided in midair.

And there was an explosion so powerful, so intense, that it momentarily lit up all of Volterra. It was so powerful, so dangerous, so deadly, that it destroyed the Volturi's castle in a shower of heavy stones.


	13. Chapter Twelve

Quick update, eh? But whatever works. I am really getting into this fight scene right now. Lucky you. But I still only own Michael, Annabelle, Henry, Isaac and Erica. R&R.

* * *

The Cullens, Jacob, the witches, and the Volturi quickly realized that it wasn't just the tower room that had exploded, but rather the entire castle. The entire group was caught up in the explosion and thrown in every direction. Having sensed the paths of the two spells, Isaac had thrown a shield around their side, a shield that also kept the sixteen—some of which were still unconscious—together, although it exhausted him and he collapsed again.

Aro's face was furious. To add to that Edward said, "I take back what I said earlier. Even if you surrender now, you can't go on living here in this castle like you always have."

This pushed Aro over the edge. He was filled with an energy he hadn't felt for several millennia. An anger beyond anything he ever remembered. And it released him. His body suddenly remembered all the moves he had ever used in a fight. Aro's strength returned and his power and how difficult it would be to defeat him skyrocketed.

Caius underwent a similar transformation, although the end result was the opposite. He was angered and lost all sense of tactics and strategy. His mind went blank, back to a point where all he could think was something along the lines of rip, tear, shred, kill. He desired to end this group of vampires, whom he had hated for the longest time, once and for all.

Chelsea stood by Aro.

Alec's eyes were hard, cold, deadly. They were analyzing Michael, and Angela, and the other witches. "Alec!"

His eyes pulled away somewhat reluctantly to look at Aro. Aro gave him a look that clearly said, "Don't just stand there staring. Kill them."

Aro, in all his angry glory, then ran at Edward, with Chelsea next to him. To everyone's surprise it was Carlisle who joined Edward.

Caius ran at Bella, unthinking, intent on murder. Before either Carlisle or Edward had a chance to stop him, Bella was multitasking, and doing very well.

Michael then began advancing towards Alec. Angela and Erica moved to join him but he waved them away. When Angela began to object, Michael cut her off, "This is between me and him. I told him he should not agree. He went to Aro anyway. And now look what he has become." Having heard this Angela looked at her brother for a long while, before nodding her head once and stepping back.

Aro was somehow keeping up with Edward's attempts to kill him, although Chelsea wasn't holding up against Carlisle quite so well. Aro and Edward's attacks were never successful; their fight looked almost elegant, almost like a dance. Edward would move into strike, but Aro would predict what he would do and block him. Aro would then attack, but Edward would always hear what he would do and easily countered everything.

Chelsea and Carlisle were also locked in a dance, although one that was steadily progressing towards a deadly clash of vampire strength. However, Carlisle had many more years of experience than Chelsea and was able to strike several times, before she finally got one in. Hers, however, was slightly more troublesome. Moving at the speed they were, Carlisle had been unable to stop when Chelsea had caught hold of his index finger, and it was pulled off. He glanced down at his hand. Then, although he wasn't angry, he decided it had passed the point where he could merely keep her occupied until Edward and Aro's fight was over. So he seized her arm, twisted it behind her back, and winced as she screamed when he ripped it off. Her scream was silenced shortly after as the leader of the Olympic coven tore her head up.

Bella and Caius' dance wasn't elegant in any way. Caius was attacking in a way that reminded Bella of the newborns in Victoria's army. She simply sidestepped him and then turned his attack back around on him. It was made slightly more difficult by the fact that she could only give half her concentration to the fight; the other she spent protecting all the others' minds from an attack by Alec. Then she heard Chelsea's screech and Carlisle came at Caius from behind. Caius shrieked loudly, but he wasn't the only one who screamed.

Edward had finally gained the upper hand and had Aro by his long hair. But Aro's body was no longer attached; it lay at Edward's feet. He had forced himself to speed up beyond anything he had managed before and Aro had finally met his fate.

But there were also the simultaneous screams of several human citizens. Caught up in the fight, they had had no choice but to ignore them. What they thought of this, Bella could only imagine. But when Edward lit the three bodies on fire before digging through the rubble at an unnatural speed and lighting Marcus' body as well. Bella then heard the distinctive thud of human bodies hitting the ground.

By this time, only Alec and Michael stood staring at each other. They hadn't moved since Michael had convinced Angela to allow him to fight. They just stood and stared at one another.

"You understand, don't you, why I have to do this?" Michael asked. Not waiting for an answer, he continued, "You did not listen to me. I told you that joining the Volturi would be a mistake, yet you decided to follow Jane anyways. I told you the vampires my parents foolishly allied themselves with were not to be trusted. But you became one of them anyway, losing most of your powers in the process. And then your so-called friends, your precious Volturi, went and killed my family, your family, almost our entire race. And you did nothing."

All the humans who had gathered by now gasped, and some had to jump out of the way as Alec was thrown backward by an invisible force coming from Michael's outstretched hand.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

This is the second to last chapter, just to let you all know. After this chapter, only the epilogue remains. Thanks so much for reading my story! Sorry the chapter isn't real long.

I still own no one other than Erica, Annabelle, Henry, Isaac, and Michael.

By the way, just as a warning, this chapter made me want to cry. Although that's probably just because I'm the author, but I do get terribly attached to my OCs... Just thought I should warn you.

* * *

Alec had barely regained his feet when he was again hit by a spell. Michael had hit Alec with a temporary immobilization spell. As Michael walked towards Alec, Alec glared and a white mist began swirling around Michael's feet.

However, because Bella's shield still surrounded him, Michael was not affected by it, if he even noticed it at all. Several humans watching them, however, did collapse.

And then, because that's what he liked to do, Michael began talking.

"Who would have thought that it would come down to this? I mean, when Old Rebecca prophesied that we would one day fight to the death, I told her that she was crazy. I suppose I was wrong on that one, wouldn't you say?"

Alec didn't respond (probably because of the enchantment), so Michael continued.

"Why did you follow Jane? I understand how close you two were, but to give up everything? Do you want to continue following her wherever she goes? I hope so. You don't really have a choice. You chose to become one of them because that's what she wanted. You never even tried to talk her out of it. If you had, things might have been different."

The witches and the Cullens grew uncomfortable as Michael continued ranting at Alec.

One by one, the spectators dropped as Alec's relentless fog hit them. After about fifteen minutes of Michael talking to Alec as if no one else was there, every single human lay on the ground, having succumbed to Alec's formidable—if ineffective on Michael—defense.

Michael was still talking. "My _parents_, Alec. _Your_ parents. Your entire _family_. You gave all that up because Jane asked you to. Aro _killed_ them and you did nothing. You stood there and watched. You did _nothing_. Nothing."

And at that moment, Michael's temporary immobilization charm timed out. And Alec attacked him.

Michael retaliated quickly, but neither of them was quick enough.

Alec's rock hard arm collided with Michael's chest, shattering every single bone in his torso. At the same time, Michael hit Alec with a killing spell that threw him backwards through the air.

Alec didn't move.

Michael used his last breaths to release the magic he had used to trap the Volturi's human receptionist, as well as the spell he had accidentally hit Emmett with. He knew that any magic he had not released before he died would continue on for all eternity, with nothing to reverse it. Angela rushed to his side, but there was nothing she could do. When Alec had hit Michael, it had not only shattered the bones, but had also crushed several vital organs. It was a miracle he had survived long enough to reverse the two spells he did.

Angela, Annabelle, Henry, Isaac, and Erica then said their culture's traditional funeral prayer. When that was finished, they each bowed to him, before covering him with a bright blue cloth Angela had conjured. They did not bother preparing his body to move it back to Washington; it would have disappeared completely by the time they arrived, the last of his magic protecting his body from an improper burial.

By the time they had finished the short, depressing ceremony, dawn was breaking over the city of Volterra.

For what he hoped would be the very last time, Carlisle lit a match and set fire to Alec's body as well as the three vampires who Michael hadn't released from sleeping enchantments.

The witches let go of any magic they were still maintaining.

Jasper and Rosalie woke. Emmett was still unhappy he had missed most of the fight, and what he apparently thought would have been the best part, had he been awake (the explosion).

Before anyone had realized she was gone, Alice was driving the bus up to the place where her family stood. Esme and Carlisle stayed just long enough to make sure that all the humans who had gathered around were basically unharmed. They then boarded the bus, their victory marred only by Michael's death.

The citizens of Volterra watched as the people who had destroyed the most historical building in the city drove away. No one noticed that, as the day wore slowly on, the slight lump beneath the azure fabric gradually lessened until there was nothing left beneath the cloth.


	15. Epilogue

The last chapter. I still only own the witches (except Angela).

For the people who reviewed the last chapter, I am sorry about what happened. There is a reason I had to have Michael die. First, the ending is more satisfactory for me, because it's more believable. Second, when I realized what I was going to write down, I kind of knew that's what had to happen, but I still tried to find an alternative. Finally, I think I always knew—to some degree—what would happen. If you remember, Angela told the Cullens that Old Rebecca refused to tell Michael who would win the fight to the death. To me, this was always because she felt revealing the outcome could alter the future, and it wasn't her place to do that. If she had told Michael they would both die, who in their right mind would fight? That's it. And I apologize again for Michael's death as well as this incredibly long Author's note.

This story is dedicated to the following:

Wintermoth, emmettsmyfave, andthenitwentboom, Sabs7, Hawkins, Electrified, DetacheAngel777, saphiretwin369, and AbigailMoon. Thanks so much you guys! Here's the chapter! BTW, I really like the epilogue (or at least the way it's set up), so I would really appreciate it if you would tell me what you thought of the story/the epilogue.

* * *

Carlisle's finger had been burned when Edward had set fire to Aro, Chelsea, Caius, and Marcus' bodies. For a few days, when people came to the hospital, they had to ask about Carlisle's bandaged hand. Not that he really needed the bandages. Then the story began spreading on its own.

Apparently, when the Cullens had gone out of town they had been camping in southern Canada. The accident involved chopping wood, a frightened deer, and Carlisle jumping in surprise with an axe in his hand. Esme had driven him to the hospital, but by the time they had arrived, there was no way the doctors could effectively reattach it. So they stitched it up, and sent him home.

Or that was the story.

Angela, after a couple of weeks of inexplicably bursting into tears every time she saw one of the Cullens, decided it was time to move on. She told Ben what she was, why she had to leave, and everything else. He still loved her, and they left together, she clearing her memory from most of the town of Forks. The exception was the Cullens. She had decided that they were trustworthy, but only decided to leave their memories fully intact at Bella and Renesmee's request. Although, whether her decision was her own or due to the pull of Nessie's visions was anyone's guess.

On the second day after the Cullens had returned, Erica, Annabelle, Isaac and Henry had healed enough to go back home.

The day after those four witches left, Edward walked into the main house with a newspaper in his hand. "Look at this," he said.

The article he held was titled _Destruction in Volterra_. They all gathered around the table on which Edward had place the paper and read.

**_Destruction in Volterra_**

_It has been reported that around ten o'clock p.m. on May 28, 2010 a group of about fifteen people were seen walking towards Volterra. Later that night, at approximately one o'clock on the morning of May 29, they were seen again, this time after an explosion that destroyed the whole of Volterra's castle. According to witnesses, this group emerged from the rubble completely unharmed. They then commenced a confrontation with four others. There were several others already on the ground unconscious. According to citizens at the scene, the two groups then began fighting at impossible speeds. Later, two of the men lit fires, one digging through the rubble to find something, which was burning before anyone got a chance to look at it._

_Police had been on the scene earlier that night. They had reported when several people had called after hearing an ear-shattering scream was heard issuing from the tower of the castle. Although helped by employees, the door to the tower was impassable, apparently barred by something from the other side._

_At around two thirty that morning, more police were called to the scene to investigate the explosion. They later reported that it appeared as if no one had been harmed, despite the many reports of inhuman and unearthly screams throughout the night. Police also reported that, other than the explosion itself, there is no evidence of the use of explosives or other  
flammable materials._

_When the battle mentioned above began, they all moved at impossible speeds. After several bloodcurdling screams only two people were still fighting. After staring at one another for a long amount of time, one was suddenly thrown through the air, by an unseen force. He then froze, and the other began speaking. No one agrees on his words, but a white mist soon covered the ground. Everyone reports that whenever someone touched this fog, they immediately collapsed. We do not know how this fight was resolved, because no one was awake. According to those at the scene, when they woke up, neither of the last two fighting were anywhere to be seen._

_The descriptions of the people involved vary greatly. However, there are certain aspects every witness agrees upon. They all had unnatural beauty and grace. They were all pale, and moved at speeds that were unlike anything that could actually be possible. Two of these beautiful people walked around, making sure no one was hurt, and rumors of their ice-cold skin are spreading like wildfire. The group then boarded a bus; neither the bus nor the people have been seen since._

_Another interesting discovery and clue to the origins of these people is a tablecloth sized piece of blue textile. Archaeologists recognize it from similar fabrics they have found on site. It is still not known how or for what purpose this fabric is made._

_Because of the inexplicable circumstances, rumors are spreading about the unknown origins of the fighters. A common thought is aliens, due to the inhumanness of everything. Although both archaeologists and police discourage this idea because there is no proof, the lack of proof seems to be the main reason many believe it. Unfortunately nothing can be verified._

After half a second of stunned silence, the Cullens burst out laughing.


End file.
